The spawns of Satan are weird
by Alizariette
Summary: It goes on the POV of a angsty and distraught Esquire. A story about how she gets tempted by a demon named Abbadon and how her situation will affect her friendship with Rin, Yukio and the others. What will she do when she meets the sons of Satan? Will her abilities help Rin and Yukio defeat Satan? Will Rin reach her underneath all the sufferings? Rin/Yukio/OC. FRIENDSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just something I dreamt about and decided to make into a story since my dream reminded me of Ao no Exorcist. I'm too lazy to edit out the story but I will edit it someday. *sweats* Ermmm, if I will add more chapters when I got the time.**

**I do not own the anime.**

**Chapter 1**

The red emergency light pulsed inside the hallway as we ran. The building had gone into lockdown the moment it got breached by a high tier demon and now, all Esquires are ordered to guard the church basement at all cost.

"Come on, Ellie!" My best friend Gabe grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind him as I huffed behind him. We caught sight of the door going to the church basement and almost got to it if it weren't for the tremor that shook the whole building.

Gabe took out his gun and started shooting at the Goblins heading our way. "Go! Inside now!" He ordered me and I didn't think twice before opening the door. I ran inside and trembled from the vision in front of me.

Bodies of the priests, Esquires and Exorcists are littered all around the pathway leading to the big door of the church basement. The water on either side of the pathway is filled with demons and the air is filled with their annoying skit-skit-skittering. Standing in front of me is a man with long black hair with a long horn and tail. I noted he wore a black school uniform as he turned around to stare at me with a look of utter boredom. "You." He gestured to me with his finger and pointed it towards him. An invisible force suddenly grabbed me and I screamed in surprise as I got pulled towards the demon.

I got a full close-up view of the demon's pale skin and bright yellow eyes before a shot rang through the air. I opened a can of grenade filled with holy water and the demon backed away from me with a sudden look of annoyance on his stoic face. "Gabe!" I cried out as I ran towards my best friend while he continued shooting at the demon, making it dodge with inhuman speed.

I grabbed the dimensional key from Gabe's outstretched hand and inserted it at the closed door leading to the hallway we were just in. I grabbed Gabe's hand when I heard the click and ran inside the door, dragging him behind me. I heard the unmistakeable laughter of the demon right before I closed the door, making my heart pound faster than I thought possible.

"Elspeth! Gabrielle! What happened?" Our superior and head priest Richard approached us with a hint of panic. I looked around and felt disheartened when I saw how little of our number survived. There is only a handful of Exorcist in the room including Gabrielle and only 3 Esquires left including me.

"What about the others outside the basement door?" Father Richard asked Gabrielle but he just looked away with anger in his eyes. "Dead. Every single one of them." Gabe said with a tone of pure anger. "What the hell are we against? What's the name of the demon? STOP LEAVING US IN THE DARK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET A DEMON INSIDE THE CHURCH?!" Gabe yelled. For the first time since we met, he lost his calm composure. It scared me because I never saw him this angry before so I started walking away towards the place where the other Esquires are huddled.

"The demon that did it... its name is Abbadon." Father Richard spoke. "It was a huge mistake of an Exorcist such as me to let a demon in. But this is not the time to argue among ourselves. We need to protect the relic that this church has been protecting for centuries or else..." I froze on the spot and turned to look at where Gabe stood staring at me with an indescribable look. Weeks before the attack happened, I always complained to Gabe about my dreams that features a gentleman named Abbadon. How Abbadon often starts the dream full of him killing people in front of me and the dreams always ends with me always accepting him even if he is an evil person. Gabe always jokes that I read too much and should just focus on training with a sword. "The death of our fellow Exorcists would've been in vain if we let the relic fall in the demon's hands."

_No. It's not possible. The demon Abbadon and the Abbadon in my dreams are not the same..._

"Everyone stand your ground here. Do NOT let the demon Abbadon inside! Start your chants!" I still felt frozen even when the Arias around us started chanting the Old Testament. "Elspeth! Come here." I snapped out of my daze and ran to where Father Richard stood. "I want you to start making a protective ward around the inner sanctum of the basement." He ordered me and I nodded. "Gabrielle, come with me for I need your help moving the relic to the inner sanctum." I looked at Gabe and saw him staring at me with a look of distrust before nodding at Father Richard. I felt my heart break as they walk away but I pushed it down. This is not the time to feel hurt.

_**Why do you feel pain from just a look?**_

I quickly shut the dark voice inside my head with a panicked look. I froze and looked around but there is no one looking at me. "Shit." I muttered as I ran to the inner sanctum and placed my hand on the cross. "The Father protects me." I said the church's blessing and the heavy door to the inner sanctum slowly opened.

I quickly flitted inside and started on my task. Soon enough, I finished painting the protective ward around the altar of Jesus Christ on the cross. "INSIDE NOW!" Father Richard yelled outside before being followed by yells of pain. I ran outside and got pushed back in by Gabrielle and five more Exorcists. Father Richard never crossed the door. I tried to get a look outside by Gabe pushed me back.

"Don't." It was all he said to me. I look down as tears blurred my eyes before noticing that Gabe held something big covered in cloth. "Is that the relic?" I asked him but he never replied. Instead he ordered the five other Exorcists to ready fire. Everyone followed without a word of complain. All of them pointed their guns towards the door except for me and Gabe.

Somehow, I felt useless at that moment. That was the thought that is in my mind right before the door to the inner sanctum exploded and Gabe tackled me to the ground, protecting me from the debris flying around. "Don't lose your composure! Hold your positions! Don't fire unless I say so!" Gabe yelled on top of me before he stood up and let out an angry sigh. I stood up too and saw that 3 of out of five Exorcists are dead from getting pierced by the debris. The other two are injured and cowering in fear but followed Gabe's instruction nonetheless.

"Hold this and guard it, Ellie." Gabe told me while staring at the direction of the outer sanctum. "When I yell run, you run okay? Take my dimensional key and head towards the True Cross Academy. Look for the principal Mephisto. He'll know what to do." I felt tears running down my face as I took the big relic covered in white cloth from Gabe. "What about you? I can't just leave you..." I whispered but he didn't show any signs of even hearing what I said.

A dark yet amused laughter filled the air and I looked to where Gabe is staring till I saw him. The demon named Abbadon. "_**We finally meet in this human world my little dove and yet you insist on running away from me.**_" The demon stopped just short of the protective circle I made and smirked at me. I felt my eyes widen as I finally have a good look at him. He looks exactly like the gentleman in my dream.

"Ellie." Gabe called me and I ripped my gaze away from Abbadon. "I love you." He said before kissing me on the lips. He pulled away with warmth on his eyes before pushing me towards the back door of the inner sanctum. "Now RUN!"

"Gabrielle..." I gasped as he ran towards Abbadon while raining bullets on the demon. Something changed on Abbadon's mood because he looked more angry and dangerous now. "GABE NO!" I yelled in warning but he never listened. I watched in horror as my best friend broke the protective circle and got enveloped by the shadows.

I started running towards Gabe but something caught me. "Run... He's gone." One of the injured Exorcists has grabbed the trailing cloth on the relic. I pulled away with force as I felt my tears flow again. "NO! Gabe!" I yelled and ran. The cloth on the relic ripped, exposing a long stone broadsword. I threw away the cloth and grabbed hold of the hilt.

I felt my heart squeeze and I gasped before grabbing my chest with my free hand. I screamed as the pain escalated and saw the relic on my hand glowing red hot. My skin started feeling like its on fire as I let go of the relic. I started hyperventilating as I saw the two injured Exorcists staring at me with fear. "The Queen of Hell..." One of them said.

Another dark laughter filled the air but this time, it came directly from behind me. "_**Clueless.**_" One of the Exorcists started shooting at me but a goblin appeared and ate his head while the other passed away with shock. I started trembling as the pain on my heart intensified again.

Something grabbed my chin and made me look up. I stared with pain into the eyes of the demon. He looked amused but I felt another kind of pain because I knew that Gabe is already dead if the demon is here. "_**You aren't the Queen of Hell, little dove. You are an angel.**_" Something pierced my chest and I looked down in horror to see that the relic is embedded deep in my heart.

I started trembling again as the pain in my heart disappeared and the relic grew white hot. The demon made me look at him again and he started lowering his head towards me but a shot took out his right eye. Abbadon turned to look behind him in disbelief and I saw Gabe holding a smoking gun towards us. "Nobody kisses my girl except me, you filthy demon." Gabe said and I almost sighed in relief until I saw the shadows rip through his neck like it was made of paper. His head rolled towards us from the force. Abbadon picked it up and grinned at me, showing me Gabe's head. "_**So you like blonde and green eyes guys, hmm?**_"

I passed out at that moment.

I stood at the trial court of the Exorcists and had just finished my story. "Somehow, I failed to do anything useful when the demon attacked us. I let my whole church get murdered. My best friend is dead and I lost the relic in the chaos. I almost died too. I want to be stronger and be put on the unit that is in charge of hunting down the demon named Abbadon." I knew my case is not very appealing and prepared myself to be put to death or life sentence. To anyone, it would look like I'm the murderer since I'm the only one who survived. Everyone is silent in the room for a moment before it exploded in a flurry of small conversations.

I clenched my handcuffed hands and closed my eyes to await my trial. "All right." The head told me from above. I looked up surprised and knew I was not the only one. "I would let you continue the training under Principal Mephistopheles. I cannot let you go since your body absorbed the relic of St. Michael. It is the sword that is said to be used by St. Michael to battle the demons." He proclaimed and I felt my heart feel heavier by the moment.

_So he just wants to keep me prisoner._ I thought bitterly.

The trial adjourned and the said Principal Mephistopheles approached me as I took the steps down the platform. He quickly introduced himself in a very clowny way which made me laugh despite the grief that fills my heart.

We passed the new Paladin and he gave me a flirty smile which I blushed to before running to catch up to Mephisto. He showed me the limo we will be riding to True Cross Academy since it'll be more 'fun' than using the dimensional key. I haven't even been in his presence for thirty minutes and I feel like I've known him for years.

I looked out the window as he droned on about the Academy and about the courses Esquires have to take. My mind started to drift off and I felt saddened as I thought of Gabe. I grabbed my heart and stared at the setting sun.

_I'm sorry Gabe... I will destroy Abbadon._

_I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't know what has gotten into me but wow! Another update O_O Please review if you have the time ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

"This... what I'll be living on?" I stood in disbelief in front of a haunted looking dormitory. The windows looked like it hasn't been washed for years and the door looks like it will fall down from just a small push. I'm not picky on living quarters because I've been in worst places during my time in Budapest but...

"It's a complete dump." I commented out loud. Mephisto looked offended but a small smile still played along his lips. "Now, now. Don't call your dormitory, 'a dump'. You'll be living here after all." He suddenly grinned at me expecting me to smile back but I just sighed and looked away with a pout. "Whatever."

He paused for a second to assess me before saying. "It's not that I want you living here too but it's an order directly from above. I can't do much about it." He shrugged as I contemplated what he said.

_Orders huh..._

"What kind of orders?" I asked sharply and he raised his brows at me in surprise. "Or are you not allowed to disclose the orders?" I squinted at him but again, Mephisto just smiled at me before sighing dramatically.

"Ahh, you got me. I'll tell you the orders if you'll do a little job for me. I'll also tell you the reason why the higher-ups didn't sentence you to death during the trial." He opened the door to the dormitory with a half-smile which annoyed me. His comical arrogance is getting on my nerves but I pushed it down. He has information and honestly, I'm curious as to what he wants me to do.

I followed behind him into the haunted looking dormitory while he whistled a cheery out of tone tune. "Will you stop that?" I growled out at him but he just ignored me. We reached a room at the end of the third floor and he opened it with a 'tah-dah!' which just added to my annoyance since there is nothing to be 'tah-dah' about the bare room full of spider webs.

"You might need to do a little dusting but it'll be good as new after that." Mephisto swatted some spider webs and sat on the only clean chair in the room. "Now about our deal, I'll explain." I leaned on the doorway and motioned for him to proceed. He pouted for a second as he stared at me before continuing. "The orders I received is to keep an eye on you since you're counted as an anomaly in the eyes of the church. Your whole existence should be kept private while the Gregori reread the old text about the relic of St. Michael. The other people present in the trial might not admit it but the threat of you being unknown scares them. That's why you're now stuck here."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I already know that but you confirmed it so I guess my gut instinct is still accurate. So what's the deal you want me to do?" I opened my eyes just in time to see Mephisto summon a floating teapot and pour himself tea. My mouth opened and closed in shock as he offered a cup to me. I felt a headache forming as I accepted the tea. "Geez. Having tea with a demon in a spider infested room at a haunted dormitory. It's not weird at all." I sarcastically said before sipping the hot tea.

Mephisto laughed and said. "Your sense of humour is amusing, El-el." I almost spat the tea out and glared at him. "My name is Elspeth. NOT El-el." He made a noise that sounds like 'Hmmmm?' before becoming serious. "Living in this dormitory with you are the Okumura brothers. Rin and Yukio. Ever heard of them?"

I placed the tea cup down on the dusty table and stared at him. "Not a clue." I confessed and Mephisto made the 'Hmmmm?' sound again. He stared again at me before sighing dramatically. "The Okumura brothers... Also known as the twin sons of Satan. The elder brother, Rin, inherited Satan's flames while Yukio, the younger of the two, didn't. Yukio is a full-fledged Exorcist though and he is ordered by me to keep an eye on you. "

"So? Cut to the chase. What do you want me to do?" I demanded. He stood up and started to walk away. "Nothing. Just enjoy your stay here at True Cross Academy. It's a beautiful day outside, be sure to check out the sights before class starts." Mephisto smiled before saying. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" He snapped his fingers and I coughed as smoke filled the small room. Mephisto has turned into a small dog and left me open-mouthed as he cheerily said. "Classroom of the Esquires is 1106. Ask your professor Yukio for more details. Now ta-ta!"

I frowned and looked out the window where the sun is brightly shining. "I'll be living with the spawns of Satan." I smiled sadly as I grabbed my bags and sighed. "I guess I'm no different than they are since the higher-ups are cramming me into the same category as them."

I put my bags in one corner and grabbed the mop and bucket beside the door. "Alright! Time to move out, spiders."

I was almost done with cleaning when somebody knocked on my door. "It's a girl!" Someone exclaimed loudly followed by a calmer voice. "Calm down, Nii-san." I sharply turned around with a guarded expression but when I saw two guys with the same features, I relaxed. I stood up from where I was crouched and placed my sword back into its scabbard.

_They must be the demon twins..._

"You must be Elspeth. Principal Pheles had notified me about you. You'll be staying here with us, right?" The younger one whom I assumed as Yukio stepped forward and smiled. I glanced at the open-mouthed elder brother who looked stunned to say much.

_Lord, why do you punish me with this burdens? I only want to defeat Abbadon._

I didn't smile back at Yukio but it didn't deter him as he started talking about the facilities in this haunted dormitory. I noticed Rin stared at me with open wonder which made me uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and glared at him. "Will you stop staring? You're already being eaten by the monstorous spider I'm trying to eliminate."

He looked a bit scared and noticed only now that a spider has latched onto his leg. "What the hell?!" Rin yelled. I quickly grabbed Yukio's gun from his hip and shot the demon three times. It turned its head to me as it died and said in a gurgling old voice. "My Lady, master awaits... your return."

I returned the gun to Yukio without looking at him and said. "I am ordered to stay here till further notice." I told them lifelessly. I saw Yukio grab his brother's shoulder and nod to me with a frown. "I understand. If you need anything, we'll be here. Make yourself at home. The classes had already started and I'll be expecting you tomorrow morning." He started pushing his brother out of the room which made Rin start to complain. "Come on, Nii-san. Let's leave Elspeth to get some rest."

I noticed Yukio give me a calculating look before they went out. I sighed and sat down on my bed. _I'm not going to make any friends from the rate I'm going. I've been with my friends back at Budapest for so long that I forgot to socialize and make new ones..._

I lied down and let out another deep sigh. _This is going to take a lot of work..._

_Why did that demon call me 'My Lady'? And who the hell is the 'Master' it mentioned?_

My thoughts started to crowd in my head, making the headache worse. I stood up and locked the door to my room before taking the cloth off the big mirror that I brought. I stared at my long blonde hair and bright gray eyes with a frown.

I took a deep breath and started praying,

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep..._

_If I die before I wake,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take..._

_Amen._

The dark shadows that are reflected in my mirror suddenly left my room with an audible hiss and I finally relaxed. I looked forlorn for a moment as I stared at myself before standing up and climbing into my bed.

I stared at the ceiling and smiled despite myself when I remembered Okumura Rin's panic-stricken face when he saw the demon latched on his leg.

_Make friends with him, huh?_

_Bring it on!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'M LATE!" Yelled Rin, making me drop the toast that I'm eating into my ramen. I frowned at the soaked bread and sighed. I was just about to stand up when the annoying Exwire appeared and sat down in front of me. "Good morning!" He said before gulping down rice and eating the Gyoza in front of him. I watched with a shocked expression as he ate his food in under a minute.

"G-Good morning." I muttered before picking up my sword and walking away. Satan's really loud son followed behind me with his sword hidden in the red sleeve of his. "Stop following me." I snapped at him as I turned the key on the door. I opened it and saw the long hallway leading to the classrooms. I slammed door behind me but something stopped it from closing completely.

I looked down and saw Rin's shoe on the way. "The hell! Why are you so mean?! I'm just trying to be nice okay?" He angrily said as he forced open the door and stood in front of me. I looked away with a sullen look before turning around and walking away. "Hey! I'm still talking to you!"

I ignored him as I headed towards the room for the Exwire's. As I approach it, I tied my long blonde hair into a messy bun and entered the classroom. I felt disappointed with the amount of students in the classroom but I didn't show it. Instead I walked towards the available seat in the front of the three guys and sat down. "Hey, are you a new student?" Asked the guy behind me. I didn't bother to reply because at that moment, Okumura Rin bursts into the classroom with an angry look.

"Don't walk away when I'm still talking to you!" He angrily yelled with visible flames licking his hair as he held up his clenched fist, making the burly guy behind me stand up and yell back. "What the hell is your problem?!" I sighed and turned to look at him. "Put out your flames, Okumura Rin."

He looked stunned for a second, putting out his flames. Yukio opened the door at the exact moment and stared at all of us before spotting me and Rin. Somehow, he knew what happened and let out a sigh. "Sit down, students. We're going to start our lesson for today." Rin sulked and sat down heavily beside a short blonde girl while muttering.

"First, I would like the new addition to our class to introduce herself to everyone." Yukio nodded to me as I stood up and faced everyone. "My name is Elspeth Regalis. I am a transferee from the Budapest sector. Unlike you, I am just waiting for my Authorization test to become a full-fledged Exorcist. But as Sir Pheles' instructions, I will be your classmate for now." I sat back down as everyone starts to whisper.

I could hear the bald with glasses guy explaining to Okumura Rin who I am. "A month ago, the Budapest sector got invaded by a high-class demon and everyone was murdered. The only survivors are the girl who was said to possess this really scary strength almost like a demon and the Exorcist that went insane after witnessing what happened there. The relic of St. Michael also disappeared at the same time. Nobody knows why the demon attacked but they guessed it was because of the relic." The burly guy leaned back and kicked the back of my seat. "Not to mention the name Regalis. Isn't that the family where the cursed child was born? The one who is followed by death?"

My mind flashed back from when I was in the playground, playing alone in the sand while the adults whispered about me. _It's the demon child..._

_Everywhere she goes, death always follows..._

"I thought that was a myth?" The red-haired guy asked.

I gritted my teeth and turned to glare at the four of them. The bald guy immediately shrank with fear on his face but Okumura Rin just stared at me with a contemplating look. "Now, now. Listen up! We're going out to the woods as a practical exercise. There are other Exorcists present there during our exercise. You will be divided into groups depending on your 'Meister' and honing those skills. We're going to be ridding the Budapest sector of demons." Yukio announced and I felt frozen in place.

_Going back to my old school...? But... why...?_

I stood up and glared at Yukio. "Why am I included in this clean-up duty? Mephisto knows exactly why I can't go back there!" I yelled despite myself, gripping my sword tightly. Yukio frowned at me before looking at the door where someone just entered. I turned my glare to Mephisto Pheles as he approached me. "So early in the morning and you're already fired up." He commented before adopting a more serious tone. "I thought it was time you moved on from the death of your comrades. It's a real shame to let your emotions run freely whenever you get a mission around the Budapest sector."

I approached the clown demon with a dark aura and noted that Yukio reached into his gun holster as I neared them. "Move on? _Move on?!_ It's only been a _month_ since I witnessed how that damned demon massacred _my people_! YOU EXPECT ME TO MOVE ON FROM JUST A MONTH?!" I could feel my anger radiating from my body as I stopped in front of him. "My best friend and the people that I count as my family died in front of my eyes! I can't just..." I stopped myself and felt cold chill my whole body. "I'm not..."

Mephisto cleared his throat as I stared down at my feet. "How will you ever achieve reaching your dream if you are held back by your past, hmmmm?" He asked but my mind is already distracted by the crystals forming on the soles of my feet_. Ice crystals...? _

"W-Whatever. I need some fresh air..." I muttered as I hurriedly ran out, leaving two perfectly iced-up footprints on the floor. Mephisto stared after me with a slight smile on his face before I slammed the door on my way out. I immediately ran towards the only safe place I knew on this campus.

I was relaxing on top of the highest building when Okumura Rin found me. "I finally found you!" He said before slumping down next to me. I ignored him as I stared at the slowly fading sunlight and breathed in the cool winter breeze.

_**Rin... She looks sad.**_

I froze as I heard a demon voice coming from somewhere near me and looked around. What I saw is a black cat with two tails staring at me with a curious look. The cat rests on Okumura Rin's head as they both looked at me.

"You're right. I am sad." I smiled weakly at the cat and scratched it behind its ear. "But I can't help it. It's always like this with me. I get close to someone and they suddenly die." I stood up and looked down at Rin. "That's why you should stay away from me, son of Satan. I already attract too much bad luck. I don't want to cause you more trouble than you already have." I said bluntly but Rin also stood up and looked at me with a pissed-off expression.

"That's not a reason to push people away! I understand how you feel about seeing your loved ones get killed in front of your eyes but that's not a reason to just give up on making friends and moving on with your life!" The way Rin looked determined as he said those words reminded me of Gabe for some odd reason. It caused me to flashback to the way my best friend looked at me before his head got cut off by the shadows.

I felt my whole body tremble and the coolness spread all across my whole body. "E-Elspeth, what...?" Rin trailed off as the area around me slowly got covered by red crystals. He accidentally touched one of the forming crystals and pulled his hand back with a hiss as it burned his hand. "I-Ice?"

_**Rin, run!**_

The black cat hissed at the forming red crystals around me as I stare off into space. "You should listen to your familiar, Okumura Rin." I whispered as I tried to stop the growing ice around me. The colour of the crystal reminds me of blood especially with the twilight upon us. The son of Satan clicked his tongue and unsheathed his sword, causing him to get covered with blue flames.

He started to walk over to me, unaffected by the coolness of the red crystals. Though I notice that the ice that I caused didn't melt when it touched the satanic blue flame of his. "I don't care what you are, Elspeth. The only thing I care about is that you'll accept me, us, as your friend. You don't have to hide who you are from us! I know we've only met for two days but I'm asking you to trust us!"

I stiffened and stared at him to see if he is serious. Rin's hair and tail is covered with blue fire and his face held a determined expression as he gritted his fangs. I laughed despite myself and can't stop. He looked offended as I gripped my stomach from laughing. "Who would've thought the son of Satan is this soft?" I said before my laughter turned into sobbing.

"O-Oi! Why are you...?" He stopped again and I turned to him with a sad smile. "I guess we're alike in a way. You lost your loved ones too but you still held strong. Unlike me, who is reduced to a sniffling idiot with just a stupid mission."

"You're not a sniffling idiot." Rin said before raising his hand towards me. "Come with us... to Budapest. We'll be there to support you. Don't worry about the others. They know what I am so I don't think they'll freak out too much when they see you cover something in red ice."

"I don't even know what I am, Rin..." I turned to him just in time to see him look at me with a clueless look. I smiled and gripped his hand hard. "But I'll go with you so you guys won't get killed by the traps set around that place."

He pulled away his hand and waved it around. "That hurts!" He squinted his eyes at me and I laughed. I looked around and noticed the ice is already melting. Rin sheathed his sword once more and turned to grin at the black cat. "Hey, let's eat Yakiniku. I'll treat you both." I said and cringed when the two of them yelled in happiness.

I smiled and for the first time since my best friend died, my heart started to feel lighter. The two demons sang "Yakiniku, Yakiniku~!" The whole time we were walking towards the Yakiniku place. We encountered Yukio on the way and he tagged along but I didn't mind.

I looked out the window of the restaurant as they cooked Yakiniku on the grill and felt another smile creep into my face. "Elspeth, are you okay?" Yukio asked and I shrugged with a smirk. "I decided I'm joining you for the Budapest trip after all."

"R-Really?" Yukio looked surprised but then glanced at Rin. He smiled and looked back at me. "I see. Elspeth, we'll be going at around six in the morning tomorrow. Please pack whatever you seem necessary. We'll be spending the night there after all."

I nodded and grinned. "Please. Call me Ellie." I winked and enjoyed the rest of the night eating Yakiniku with the Okumura brothers.


End file.
